Usuario discusión:Twilight Sparkle
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Mlp! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:RainbowDaash. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- RainbowDaash (Discusión) 07:26 2 oct 2011 Hola Twilight, bienvenida a la wiki ^^ Muchas gracias por expandir los artículos, de verdad te lo agradesco mucho, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para eso debido a las clases. Saludos! x3 denada :D una consulta, no te joderia si me haces admin? asi podria cambiar ciertas cosas, como ser la pagina del principio y poner una foto enves de WIKI Mlp, Ya hable con los admins del mlp.wikia.com y me dijoeron que puedo traducir todo al spaniol que les gustaria.. bueno si podes eso lo puedo hacer mas facil y agregar otros templates D: http://i1191.photobucket.com/albums/z463/twilightxsparkle/twilightsparklewalk.gif [[User:Twilight Sparkle|'Twilight Sparkle']] 22:17 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Ok, ya te volví admin. Que bien que te dejen traducir todo ^^ me ayudarías mucho. Gracias nuevamente, saludines Rainbow Dash 23:20 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Ok, pero el nombre wiki MLP estaba desde que cree el wiki xDD y una vez mas te agradesco todo lo que has aportado :'D de verdad xD Saludines Rainbow Dash 23:43 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Jaja si, pero queda medio mal wik Mlp, el wiki "ingles official" es Friendship is Magic wiki, ya que digo, nosotros vamos a traducir los articulos de ellos y crear los nuestros. O: no saves cuando transmiten en latino america MLP? :S vi la version latina en youtube y quede Muuy :( con las voces de Twilight, Fluttershy y pinkie pie :(.. La de spike y AJ son geniales xDDDD jajajja y denada :3 ojala te ayua gustado el logo xD me costo muuuuuuho.. buscar la letra de mlp :S pero bueno x3 sigamos asi!! http://i1191.photobucket.com/albums/z463/twilightxsparkle/twilightsparklewalk.gif [[User:Twilight Sparkle|'Twilight Sparkle']] 00:56 4 oct 2011 (UTC) Styling, Grammar, and Protected pages I tried to contact RainbowDaash 'cause that's the founder, until I realized that you said I should contact you instead... well, I'm doing it now! :D You can read my messages on RainbowDaash talk page. My messages are Wiki styling and Spanish grammar. And get to work, the Swedish Wikia can't have more information/articles than the spanish, right? ;) (isn't Spain bigger than Sweden?) Anyway, thanks for reading. Best regards Liggliluff (tp, , sv) 12:35 3 nov 2011 (UTC) ...and hope you can fix some wordings I've made... hehe :Yeah, well, the word Unicorn, reminds the same for both Male and Female. Is like those Unisex words that confuce people, like english.. <~< which can confuce the hell outta everyone. and hey, do you think you could fix the home page? idk what's wrong with it but i gave up fiixing it, It'd be like a lot apreciate it. And we dont have much time to edit pages, but we might get more editors, People at mlpwiki are kinda lazy to help. xD :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/a/a6/4122118.png/50px-4122118.png [[User:Twilight Sparkle|'Twilight Sparkle']] 15:47 3 nov 2011 (UTC) :hola el inicio de mlp fim en latinoamerica es el 21 de noviembre si no me equivoco en discovery kids http://www.equestrianet.org/ ignoren los fanfics ::I can fix the homepage by either give me privileges to do so (admin/moderator or something?), unlocking the main page (there are not reason not to?) or copying the code I already made for you; that you can find here. Liggliluff (tp, , sv) 04:25 4 nov 2011 (UTC) :::Well, i can make you a chat mod and a rollbacker, i am an sysop, but i am working on Fighting is magic wiki, like the fan game, and well fix it please? i think if you know about fighting is magic, i'll make you an admin there ^w^ :::this wiki is gonna get famous soon, that's for sure :P :::http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/a/a6/4122118.png/50px-4122118.png [[User:Twilight Sparkle|'Twilight Sparkle']] 17:16 5 nov 2011 (UTC) ::::But if you just can make me admin at the Fighting is magic, maybe you could contact the Founder for this wiki and make me admin too? I can't reach the Founder, but you're one Admin, so you have had some kind of connection... ::::As admin, you can lock/unlock pages right? Then, just remove the protection of the Homepage... that protection is just useless... or have least it locked for unregistered users. The English home page got locked by the cause of vandalism, and the episode page is locked cause unregistered users recklessly enters information of rumors and cause destruction to tables and such... the English wikia has very few (semi) locked pages, and only the home page fully locked. But all other wikis has no protection at all. Anyone could edit anything, but there is no fun for vandals to destroy the other wikis, as not as many will be affected by it. Well, this is my reason to unlock (or just semi lock) the home page... Liggliluff (tp, , sv) 17:32 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Kid vs kat yazmín Hola twilight sparkle!! te escribo por aqui porque soy nueva y no se como empezar a hacer estas cosas, espero llegar tan lejos como tu y tratare de editar seguido quiero que me enseñes como hacerlo n.n Gracias. 02:50 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Twilight, supongo que ya lo sabes pero un tal "Liggliluff" se de dico a poner "delate" en muchas paginas, hay que corregirlo, o que debemos hacer? disculpa las molestias Braeburn 22:14 16 nov 2011 (UTC)Braeburn :Please add a header to your messages. :Okay, of what I've understand of this, is that, I wanted to delete Pages? Okay, that's true... :On the original, well, the English-wikia, there you have a gallery... not on the translated wikias. These translations is supposed to be a translation of the subject? Well, more of another language of the same subject. :Galleries then, these doesn't really need translations, and, of what I think, should not be added to the other languages than the English one. :Soo... I haven't deleted anything and just marked the pages as candidates for removal. : Liggliluff (tp, , sv) 05:50 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Me esforzaré =) Gracias por darme esa noticia, me alegraste y me animaste a seguir editando y tratare de esforzarme mucho mas para poder llegar a tener un cargo, gracias, gracias, gracias!!! 00:46 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Claro, es un honor, en cuanto pueda me pongo a ello Braeburn 22:43 17 nov 2011 (UTC)Bareburn Jai c: Enserio? o3o Esque no veo mi dA hace años xD además se me juntan tantos coments que me da flojera responder xD perdona por irme tanto tiempo de aquí, pero con los estudios y ahora que se vienen los exámenes finales no he tenido tiempo para nada... Si si sis jajaj, Soy Furancesca en deviantart! Dx,Estamos todos re locos!! Oye, te hiba a pedir un favor, si, viste como me hiciste Admin, si me puedes hacer Burocrata ahora? Digo si no molesta ni nada u_u, Ah por sierto MANIANA SE ESTRENA MLP!!!!!!!!!! >,< http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/a/a6/4122118.png/50px-4122118.png [[User:Twilight Sparkle|'Twilight Sparkle']] 22:57 19 nov 2011 (UTC) c: Si, acabo de verlo xD o más bien lo estoy viendo ahora ._. Hasta el momento las voces van... bien(?) Ya te coloqué como burócrata ;3 lo hice ayer xD. Jjajaja aqui se paso hace masomenos 2 horas D: me levanto temprano para verlos LDFjlkSJFLS:FLKSDJFLSDJF AGUANTE EL DUB DE PINKIE PIE D: me da risaaa! el de rarity ta bueno y rainbow ta lindo tmb.. D: el de spike esta para Fluttershy :( Y metete al chat ''Your faithful student ,Twilight Sparkle'' 15:35 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Infobox template Created (translations needed) Either, edit it yourself: Edit the infobox Or translate these words, and I'll change it: *Season # *Episode # *Air date *Written by *Transcript **Available **Not available *Episode guide **Previous **Next'' - Próximo?'' **TBA http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png Liggliluff (talk, ) 05:32 23 nov 2011 (UTC) :No translations then? Well, guessed on one... is it right? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png Liggliluff (talk, ) 06:37 25 nov 2011 (UTC) No se ._. el segundo es más corto... pero deja el primero xD como dices tú, es más oficial 8D Rainbow Dash 21:08 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Cap 5 Oye, es verdad que censuraron el capítulo 5 de mlp? ._. he leído varios post en diversas págs y dicen que fue censurado... tu sabes si es verdad? o3o Archivo:Th_mlp_rainbow_dash_sprite_2_by_blaze33193-d3lmwke.png Rainbow Dash!~ 14:13 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Dicen que por que estaban acuando como lesbianas <_<' Discovery Kids esta lleno de mierda... ''Your faithful student ,Twilight Sparkle'' 20:03 5 dic 2011 (UTC) WTF! entonces por qué shit DK compra la serie si van a censurar capítulos! asdfasfasd mejor la hubieran dado en cartoon :C Archivo:Th_mlp_rainbow_dash_sprite_2_by_blaze33193-d3lmwke.png Rainbow Dash!~ 22:57 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Yo tmb pensaba lo mismo, la verdad pense que era asi un problema de ellos, pero es lo que dicen, no creo que ese rumor sea seguro, y pienso que lo transmitiran mas adelante, ya sabes, para ocupar mas espacio... Si pero acordate que EE.UU censura mas cosas que aqui en Latino America.. por eso me p arece medio raro. Ademas, Discovery Kids es Americano (su central esta en Miami) Ademas que les importa a ellos si Discovery Kids esta punto de fundir XD... So yo queria que este en cartoon, me parece MUY raro que no lo compro :// ponen esa mierda de... bueno otras mierdas... Hasta en Disney XD taria muy bueno los ponies T_T ''Your faithful student ,Twilight Sparkle'' 23:01 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Cazando rumores. ' El episodio 08 SI fue transmitido en Discovery Kids, más detalles en mi blog. Y, uhm..., gracias por la carta de Bienvenida. =) Saludos. El del comentario de arriba soy yo, hehehe... Error de novato.Basic George 04:56 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Ayúdame plis xD Hola Twilight, nesecito tu ayuda... un usuario ha estado añadiendo categorías al azar en muchas páginas como las de juguetes solo para tener logros... neecito eliminarlas y no puedo hacerlo sola porque me llevaría 1008084018301 años D: si esque estas activa por ahí ayudame xD Archivo:Th_mlp_rainbow_dash_sprite_2_by_blaze33193-d3lmwke.png [[Usuario:RainbowDaash|'Rainbow Dash!~]] 15:33 23 dic 2011 (UTC) ola te admiro mucho x ser tn bna administradora ojala llegue a ser tn bno kmo tu, para ver si algun dia raimbow me da algun cargo definitivo en la wiki. Entonces t pido que porfavor me autorices para hacer una pag y ponerla en la portada como un link. en la pag. voy a poner todas las imagenes de los personajes que hasta ahora estan en la wiki para que los navegadores den click en esa imagen y los redirija a el lugar donde esta cada personaje. La voy a actualizar cada vez que alguien añada un personaje a la wiki bno espero tu respuesta. Tu leal ayudante Spike el bebe dragon 01:56 24 dic 2011 (UTC)spike el bebe dragon Gracias Solo una preguntita cmo puedo hacer para crear otra pagina para usarla cmo galeria? Es q apenas eh llegado al wiki y no se muxo :s Muy bien :) Ok, es lo q voy a hacer Gracias Twilight ahora si voy a mantener el wiki organizado :D 'PREGUNTA ' Hola, oye disculpa tu eres la representante del wiki, tengo una duda y quisiera saber sin pudieses responderme, en el ultimo episodio en la version latina del programa episodio 14 "Vestidas para el exito" , hacen un cambio (en la voz) doblaje al personaje de twilight, eso me disgusto mucho y quisiera saber si es permanente o solo ocacional.Realmente me gusta mucho la voz de Carla Castañeda. Grasias.